espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix International
Phoenix International (P.I) The Black Phoenix Corporation was first founded in the 1990's after the Cold War 'Ended', when the Berlin Wall fell. It's original owner and founder, Derek McArthur, started the Corporation out in Northern New England, a place where he felt he could train his soldiers in secret and relative proficiency. Years later, in 2004, Black Phoenix Corporation was hired by the U.S. Government as a Private Military Contractor, and has been confirmed to be seen in hot-spots around the world at this time, more specifically, Iraq. The operation that BPC conducted while in Iraq is still unkown at this time. Later, in 2012-2014 Black Phoenix Corporation focused mainly on it's own success, and wasn't hired out as much as it used too. Somewhere in this time-period, the Corporation pulled back all of it's troops and went dark. There is much speculation about what happened to the Corporation and its reasons for going dark, but none confirmed, and only rumors remain. A year later, in 2015, BPC forces were dropped off, off the coast of Southern Florida seemingly out of nowhere, out of the blue. In the weeks that followed, BPC had established an HQ in Southern Florida and moved to reinforce several bases in major cities such as Orlando, Jacksonville, Tallahassee, and even Albany Georgia. BPC has since been recruiting at these locations, the ground floors being a public forum where the public can inquire questions on the Corporations presence and even apply under contract for the Corporation. The current Owner of BPC, James Markson, has since retired the Corporation from it's PMC roots and is now in full control of what the Corporation does and where it goes. Mr. Markson has recently gone on several newscasts and informed the Public of why BPC is back, and given us a very broad outlook on the Corporations goals, mainly quoting a poet speaking of how when the Phoenix Resurrects t is even more beautiful than it was before, and that they are the worlds Phoenix, newly resurrected. There still is much speculation as to where BPC intends to go and what exactly the Corporation plans to do. In recent weeks, rumors have spread about an attack on BPC's main base in Southern Florida, but have all been dismissed by Mr. James Markson who is currently busy touring the East Coast making business deals and claiming property where he can. In other news, BPC has set up an privately owned airfield in Siwa Oasis Egypt, and has been constantly flying in supplies, additional troops, and more aircraft as well as defenses for the base. Where BPC will go next is just rumors, but signs point towards Syria and moving towards the AWA. In late 2015 BPC moved against AWA in what they named, "The AWA Conflict." The conflict only existed in a small area of Syria, and BPC successfully took the town of Imtan. They then withdrew and brought the entire corporation off of the International Scale. In Early 2016, BPC resurfaced in Detroit to protest openly the building of the wall that now surrounds the city. This "Open protest" consisted of multiple M1 Abrams rolling down the streets of Detroit with BPC forces flanking the armor. On March 15th of 2016, BPC Owner, James Markson, went live in an interview and announced the Corporation has undergone changes, such as new gear, new name, new insignia. BPC is now P.I. Or Phoenix International. Soldiers Ground Troops The portion of BPC's forces are made up out of Ex-Soldiers, Ex-SWAT or other assorted militaristic backgrounds. However; the majority of BPC's forces are those that applied under contract at one of BPC's various bases throughout Florida or in Albany Georgia. These newly contracted soldiers are but through a , "Basic Training" course and from there will be placed in BPC's ranks where they best scored whether that be Engineer, Medic, Rifleman, Marksman or otherwise. The Basic Training happens at BPC's main HQ in Southern Florida, and word is that it is very similar to the United States Army Basic Training. Pilots BPC's pilots are some of the most fortunate airmen out there. Having state-of the art technology their capabilites of being proficient airmen goes slightly beyond natrual skill. Wearing just standard green jumpsuits with a BPC flag along their left arms, these Pilots done one of BPC's most praised pieces of technology, the AAM helmets. The AAM (Airmen Assistance Module) is a full visor-ed helmet that has a built in re-breather and oxygen system and HUD system. The AAM helps the pilot predict flight paths and maneuvers around enemy aircraft and projectiles. It has; however, proven to be hazardous to the pilots mind when engaged with several hostiles at a time, the AAM processing maneuvers faster than the Pilot can execute them. Commando's BPC has another ground force unit that is called a Commando. These units are hard to distinguish from normal BPC Soldiers, although it has been noted that they usually wear different headgear than the standard helmets of all BPC soldiers. Commando's are usually team leaders, leading groups of four-six soldiers. Commando's have also been seen working teams of just Commando's. Commando's gain their title if they score perfect results during BPC's basic training, and from there they take an advanced training course, in which graduation ensures them their Commando title and responsibility. After March 15th, 2016, Phoenix Commando's can now be seen wearing a more advanced set of chest plating than normal ground forces, and have an even more enhanced version of the standard Kevlar helmets. Special Forces Little is known of Black Phoenix's Special Forces Soldiers, word is there is only a handful of them out of the thousands of contractors in BPC. These Soldiers wear the same standard black camouflaged uniforms as the rest of BPC, yet they don different varients of Full-Face Helmets and have a small group of specializations, their armor/uniforms usually matching said specialization. All of this is rumor, for none of actually been spotted in the field. Category:Black Phoenix Corporation Category:Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:V4 Factions Category:V6 Factions